


Vanilla

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is really tired of vanilla sex and Junmyeon may have a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> AAA So! Here's this suchen i've been working on for ages and I haven't been able to post it for the longest time. I hope you all enjoy it!

Jongdae's sort of tired of vanilla sex. Don't get him wrong he loves sex. A lot. Every type of sex the world has to offer almost. But Junmyeon never strays too far from the missionary position and Jongdae is getting a bit restless. 

He loves Junmyeon, he really does, but he needs a good fucking every once in a while. But doesn't everyone? A good dicking can make anyone's week if Jongdae is being honest. Jongdae doesn't want to over step boundaries or freak Junmyeon out, but even when he comes he feels like he still has blue balls. It doesn't matter if he's getting fucked or he's fucking Junmyeon, there's still that ache in his stomach for more. 

Jongdae plans to fix it. 

Over the last two years Jongdae has caught onto what makes Junmyeon tick. He notices how every time he puts his hand on the older's ass, he sighs to himself and his eyes become lidded. He knows how when Junmyeon is being fucked he loves being praised even if he blushes. Jongdae has caught onto these things, and now he's going to use them to his advantage. 

"Junmyeonnie~," Jongdae whines as he walks up behind the older, who's at the sink washing dishes. He asked for help but Jongdae absolutely hates doing the dishes. He knows he should feel bad for not helping his boyfriend, but he has more important things on his mind. 

"Jongdae ah, what are you doing I'm trying to get this done," Junmyeon chuckles lightly as Jongdae wraps his arms around Junmyeon's middle and kisses his shoulder gently. Jongdae hums into the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt as he lifts up Junmyeon's shirt slightly and runs his fingers over his now exposed skin. 

"Yah, what is this?" 

"Nothing, hyung. Just appreciating," Jongdae giggles and slips his hand under Junmyeon's shirt and runs his hands over his taut stomach. Jongdae moves his hand up to Junmyeon's chest, and pinches one of his nipples lightly making the older take in a sharp breath. 

"Jongdae, I- I'm trying to do the dishes. What are you doing. Can't this wait until I'm done?" Junmyeon's voice sounds strained and Jongdae smiles to himself as he presses his hips against Junmyeon's ass. 

"I think you don't want to wait, Myeonnie," Jongdae kisses along Junmyeon's neck and moves his other hand, wedging the tips of his fingers into the top of the elders pants. Junmyeon groans softly and drops his head down, his hands still emerged in the soapy water. 

Jongdae pops the button of Junmyeon's jeans and bites at his shoulder as he slips his hands down the front of his boyfriend's pants and cups his slowly hardening cock in his hand. 

"Fuck. Jongdae, what-" Junmyeon cuts himself off with a low whine as Jongdae begins to palm him slowly through the fabric of his boxers. Junmyeon lets his head fall back onto Jongdae's shoulder and lets out small huffs of air as the younger kisses his neck gently. 

"Wanna try something," Jongdae mumbles between wet kisses and tugs at Junmyeon's pants, asking for help getting them off. Junmyeon complies immediately kicking off his jeans and his boxers, pushing them to the side. 

"We should. Fuck- Bedroom?" Junmyeon grips onto the counter, his knuckles turning white, as Jongdae begins to stroke his cock slowly. Jongdae shakes his head and hums when Junmyeon moans out his name. 

"Stay here. Don't move." Jongdae smacks Junmyeon's bare ass before he goes to the bedroom to grab their lube, smiling at the groan that leaves Junmyeon's mouth at the sharp contact. He rummages around their bedside table and grabs the bottle. Jongdae near jogs back to a panting Junmyeon, standing at the counter with his legs spread so invitingly that Jongdae almost wants to skip the foreplay and just fuck him right then. He resists though, because he wants Junmyeon to come out of his vanilla shell. 

"Please, please touch me Dae," Junmyeon whimpers and Jongdae feels shivers run down his spine at his boyfriends words. He runs his hand around the curve of Junmyeon's ass and squeezes it lightly, earning a whine from the elder. 

"I will baby, don't worry. I'll make you feel good," Jongdae whispers into Junmyeon's ear and his knees almost buckle, but Jongdae has his arm wrapped around the elders waist, holding him up. Junmyeon whispers pleads under his breath as Jongdae rubs his hand over his boyfriends bare ass. 

Jongdae kisses down Junmyeon's back slowly as he teases the elders hole with his forefinger. Junmyeon pushes his ass back into his boyfriend's hand, silently begging for more and Jongdae nips at Junmyeon's left asscheek gently. 

"Fuck, please Dae. Please," Junmyeon whines. Jongdae settles on his knees and grabs at Junmyeon's ass spreading it slowly, revealing the elders pink hole. Jongdae's mouth waters slightly when the ring of muscles clench, begging for something. 

"I-if you don't like it Myeonnie, just tell me okay? I'll stop," Jongdae only wants to please his boyfriend. Not make him uncomfortable. Junmyeon nods and mumbles out an 'okay' and Jongdae rubs his hands up Junmyeon's thighs to his ass and spreads his cheeks again once more before leaning in tentatively to lick a stripe against Junmyeon's hole. 

Junmyeon gasps loudly and his body tenses minutely, Jongdae pulls back immediately but before he can ask if his boyfriend is okay Junmyeon is shaking his head. 

"No no don't stop, please it felt good Dae," Junmyeon begs and leans forward against the counter, his shirt getting wet from the dish water, to expose himself more to the younger. Inviting him to keep going and Jongdae feels his cock twitch in his pants. 

"Fuck, okay okay. You're so good Myeonnie. So good for me," Jongdae whispers and licks another stripe up Junmyeon's hole as the older groans loudly. 

Jongdae grips Junmyeon's ass, spreading his cheeks and let's spit pool on his tongue as he leaves kitten licks against Junmyeon's pink hole. Jongdae flattens his tongue out against his boyfriend, coating his hole in spit and Junmyeon moans in response. Jongdae can hear Junmyeon's heavy pants from above him as he works his tongue against the older's entrance. 

"More, more please," Junmyeon whines out and Jongdae pulls back to wet his forefinger with his spit as he presses the pad of his thumb against Junmyeon's hole. Jongdae pushes his slicked finger past the ring of muscles and twists it slowly, curling it inside his boyfriend. Junmyeon presses his hips against the counter and leans forward, exposing himself more, silently begging for more. 

The low whine that comes from Junmyeon stirs arousal low in Jongdae's gut and he pumps his finger into his boyfriend, loving how Junmyeon clenches around him. 

"You're so good for me, Junmyeonnie," Jongdae whispers lowly as he kisses along Junmyeon's ass, nipping gently at the supple flesh. "Always so good for me." 

He pushes another finger into the elder and curls them again, massaging them into the warm heat and Junmyeon's knees quiver slightly at the sensation. Jongdae rubs his hands up and down the back of Junmyeon's thighs as an encouragement as he scissors his fingers gently inside of his boyfriend, stretching him open. 

Jongdae leans forward as he pushes his fingers deeper into Junmyeon and licks against the stretched muscle making the other moan loudly. Jongdae repeats his action, reveling in the reaction he got. His fingers go deeper and curl inside of the older, making him cry out. 

"FUCK. God Jongdae again please, right there again, again, again," Junmyeon pants out and Jongdae presses his fingers against Junmyeon's prostate repeatedly as he fucks now three fingers into his boyfriend. Jongdae can see Junmyeon's reddened, and neglected cock leaking precome against the counter wall. 

"Could I make you come like this, baby? Wanna come on my fingers?" Jongdae smiles as he presses in again, harder, and Junmyeon cries out. 

"Jongdae, fuck me please. Please fuck me," Junmyeon practically sobs out and clenches around Jongdae's fingers. Jongdae pulls them out slowly and Junmyeon whines at the emptiness, but before he can complain and tell Jongdae to hurry up Jongdae spins him around and grabs him by the hair on the back of his head, tugging and making him whimper. Jongdae licks into Junmyeon's open mouth as Junmyeon struggles to undo his pants, muttering swears under his breath trying to get them off as fast as possible. 

When they're finally undone and pooled around his ankles along with his boxers he kicks them off to the side, both of their cocks flush and leaking against their stomachs as Jongdae kisses Junmyeon roughly, nipping at his lips and swallowing all of his boyfriends moans. 

"Bedroom," Junmyeon mumbles between kisses and Jongdae shakes his head, pulling Junmyeon away from the counter by his wrist towards their living room. Jongdae can see the flush on his boyfriends chest, and he's not sure if it's from the arousal or not being in their bedroom, but he doesn't care right now, because he's about to fuck Junmyeon into next week. 

Jongdae opens the curtains of their wall window in their apartment with a smile and turns back to Junmyeon to press him back against the wall across from the window. 

"Jongdae, does the window have to be open?" Junmyeon whispers, his ears red, and Jongdae kisses him gently, his hand cradling his cheek. 

"Baby no one can see us, we're thirty floors up. I just wanna see you, see how good you look for me," Jongdae whispers against his lips and Junmyeon whimpers and nods. Jongdae kisses down his neck, sucking just below his jaw and Junmyeon rolls his head back, his chest heaving against Jongdae's own. 

Jongdae ruts his hips up against Junmyeon's, their cocks brushing against each other and Junmyeon gasps into his boyfriend's hair. Jongdae mouths along Junmyeon's neck, slowly making his way down to his chest. Junmyeon cards his fingers through the younger's hair and tugs gently, bringing Jongdae's face back up to his own. 

"Enough," Junmyeon mumbles a bit breathlessly. "I need you to fuck me right now or I'm going to lose my mind," Junmyeon gives Jongdae one of his pointed stares making the younger laugh and kiss him again. 

"Your wish is my command," Jongdae smirks against his boyfriend's lips and reaches down to tug at his cock a few times to get small gasps out of Junmyeon before cursing to himself. "I forgot the condom, wait a second." 

As Jongdae turns to go to the kitchen, to where the condom lays forgotten on the counter, Junmyeon grabs his wrist and pulls him back into his chest. Jongdae looks at him, frowning slightly, and Junmyeon smiles. 

"Don't need it, I'm not planning on waiting another minute for your cock to be inside me." 

Jongdae nearly chokes at Junmyeon's words, not use to hearing him say things like that, but presses him back against the wall firmly anyway. Jongdae ruts up against him one last time before running his hands down Junmyeon's ass and resting them on the backs of his thighs. Hoisting the older up, Jongdae kisses down Junmyeon's neck as he positions the head of his cock against Junmyeon's entrance. The elder sighs into Jongdae's neck as he pushes into him slowly and Jongdae tries to hold back the groan that's bubbling in his chest from the tightness of Junmyeon. 

"God, fuck," Jongdae whispers as he bottoms out and digs his fingers into the backs of Junmyeon's thighs, waiting to move. 

Junmyeon's panting into the crook of his neck when he circles his hips the best he can and Jongdae groans and presses his boyfriend harder against the wall for support and thrusts into him harshly. Junmyeon yelps but he nods, still trying to move his hips, trying to fuck himself on Jongdae's cock. 

"Fuck me," Junmyeon whines out and Jongdae latches his lips to the sweat covered skin of the older's neck and thrusts into him quickly, the sound of their skin smacking together loud. Junmyeon's wish is Jongdae's command. 

Junmyeon clenches around Jongdae's cock inside him making the younger whine loudly, and move faster. Junmyeon reaches between the pair and wraps his hand around his cock, jerking himself quickly and calling out Jongdae's name like it's the only thing he knows. 

"Dae, oh fuck, wait," Junmyeon pants out and his eyes are drooping from the pleasure, Jongdae slows to a stop and looks at his boyfriend, reaching up to rub the back of his hand against Junmyeon's cheek. 

"Mmm?" Jongdae hums into Junmyeon's mouth, giving him a lazy sated kiss. 

"Fuck me against the window, make me come on the window please," Junmyeon whispers against Jongdae's lips and the younger pulls back to look at him with a smirk playing on his lips and a quirked eyebrow. 

"Eh? You sure?" 

"I'm sure, yeah," Junmyeon gulps slightly and nods. "Hard." 

Jongdae lets out a shuttering breath at his boyfriend's words. He pulls out slowly, kissing the wince off Junmyeon's face from the emptiness and guides him to the window. Junmyeon squeezes Jongdae's hand gently before he turns to face the city view. Jongdae runs his fingers along the cleft of Junmyeon's ass and pushes his legs open wider. Junmyeon presses his upper body against the glass, chest heaving, and Jongdae smiles against the skin of his back as he pushes his cock into Junmyeon again. The older lets out a throaty groan and Jongdae bottoms out once more. 

"Hard, hard please," Junmyeon begs and Jongdae grips his hips and gives him what he wants, because he's not one to deny pleasure. 

"God you're so good for me, Myeonnie," Jongdae groans out as he thrusts into Junmyeon, heat pooling in his stomach steadily. Junmyeon whimpers and Jongdae moves faster, gripping tightly to his waist. 

Junmyeon reaches down again, taking himself into his hand and tugging at it harshly, squeezing at the base, watching the drops of precome smear against the window. "I can't- fuck. Don't stop, Dae. Please I'm so close." 

Jongdae huffs out a breath and moans as he slams into Junmyeon's ass. He reaches up to grab Junmyeon by the hair and pulls his head back. 

"You're going to come for all those people, Myeonnie? Gonna be a good boy and come all over the fucking window?" Jongdae asks through gritted teeth, the need to release building to an all time high. 

Junmyeon chokes out a 'yes, yes I'll be so good for you.' that sends Jongdae closer to the edge. He holds himself back, and presses Junmyeon's face against the window. 

"Fucking come for me," Jongdae grunts out and he can see Junmyeon's arm moving furiously, as he cries out and his body goes nearly pilant. His come paints the clear glass Jongdae shudders fucking Junmyeon through his orgasm. 

"Down, down. Get down, Myeonnie," Jongdae commands and Junmyeon does as he's told after Jongdae pulls out of him for the second time that day. He kneels before Jongdae's hard cock, his cheeks rosy and his eyelashes damp with tears. Jongdae rubs the head of his cock against Junmyeon's bottom lip and sighs at the sight. 

"God you're so fucking pretty," Jongdae whispers and Junmyeon looks down, shy and blushing. Jongdae lifts his head back up by his hair gently and leans down to kiss him. "You are, all the time, Junmyeon." 

Jongdae reaches out to the come covered window and scoups some into his fingers. Junmyeon watches him silently, his cock now soft between his legs, but chest still heaving. Jongdae mumbles a 'taste' as he puts his fingers into the older's mouth and Junmyeon sucks his come off Jongdae's fingers immediately, his tongue rolling over the two digits in his mouth. 

Jongdae leans down to kiss Junmyeon again, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip were a smudge of come rests before delving into his mouth to get more of the salty taste for himself. Junmyeon reaches for Jongdae's cock and rubs the pad of his thumb on the slit, rubbing the drops of precome around the crown. Jongdae sighs out and bites on Junmyeon's lip before standing up straight and letting the older take him into his mouth. 

Jongdae rolls his head back on his shoulders and grips onto Junmyeon's hair and let's the older bob his head onto his cock. Jongdae feels his boyfriend's warm tongue on the underside of his cock, pressing against the vein there and Jongdae moans loudly. 

"Fuck, Junmyeon, you're so good," he rasps out and Junmyeon hallow his cheeks and sucks diligently, his hand coming up to roll his balls in his hand. Jongdae's jaw drops and he thrusts his hips gently, pushing his cock down Junmyeon's throat. 

"M'gonna come," Jongdae whines and Junmyeon swallows him down and the constricting of Junmyeon's throat sends Jongdae over the edge and he comes in his mouth, Junmyeon swallows the salty liquid, helping Jongdae ride out high to the point of mild overstimulation. Jongdae has to pull Junmyeon's head back gently and goes down on his knees to kiss his boyfriend. 

Junmyeon takes Jongdae's face in his and and licks into his mouth languidly, sighing softly into it and Jongdae smiles and chuckles softly. 

"Good?" 

Junmyeon nods and hums softly running his fingers down Jongdae's bare chest, making Jongdae's skin raise in goosebumps from the gentle touch. 

 

"I'm so glad you suggested this, I didn't know how to ask for it. I was getting tired of the missionary position," Junmyeon says as they settled into their bed together. Jongdae looks over at Junmyeon with his eyebrows raised, leaning back on his elbows. 

"Wait what?" Jongdae laughs and he can hardly believe his ears. Junmyeon. His Junmyeon, was sick of the missionary position? 

"I just didn't know what to say, you seemed content with how it was going? So I just let it go?" Junmyeon looks at Jongdae and he seems a bit worried, Jongdae laughs louder. He laughs until his cheeks hurt and Junmyeon is whacking him with a pillow, yelling at Jongdae to tell him what's so fucking funny. 

"Myeonnie," Jongdae hiccups through giggles, his eyes wet from tears of laughter. "I thought you were just vanilla. I thought you were just, I don't know." 

"Boring?"

Jongdae tries to hold back his laughter, but he fails and goes into another fit of laughter as Junmyeon yells out and tackles him back into the blankets and pillows. 

"Hyung if you kill me everyone will know! They'll know you murdered me," Jongdae cries out pretending to be scared but his laughter is ruining his acting. 

"I can't believe you think I'm boring Kim Jongdae! I am not boring!" Junmyeon pouts as he holds Jongdae's hands above his head and straddling his hips. 

"Prove it then, vanilla boy," Jongdae smirks and Junmyeon gets a twinkle in his eye, that unmissable look. 

"First, never call me vanilla boy again, you make it sound like I'm a white. And I'm not vanilla you fucker," Junmyeon grumbles and Jongdae laughs again, his laugh ringing loud in their ears. He falls in love again just then. With Junmyeon's dopey grin and loud laughter. And his awful sense of humor. But he's still in love and always will be. 

Jongdae is pulled out of his mushy thoughts as Junmyeon bites down on Jongdae's collar bone then licks the sting away. Jongdae lets out a slow breath and his lips part slightly. A stir in his gut. 

"Oh..." 

Junmyeon kisses up Jongdae's neck all the way to his mouth and kisses it sore. They get entangled together under the sheets and lost in each other's noises, each other's bodies.

Jongdae is not tired of Kim Junmyeon who is not vanilla by any means. He has the mouth to prove it. Jongdae knows he's lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I think it's pretty okay and I really love suchen and pretty much all exo ships but whatever.  
> If you have any questions you can always ask me on twitter @tinyieader or on tumblr @baekxiing!!
> 
> crossposted to AFF @zhangsyixing


End file.
